Glitches (DS)
The first release of Harvest Moon: DS was extremely glitchy but fortunately most glitches where fixed later on. A good way to tell if you have a fixed copy or an older copy of the game is to look on the back of the game and check the serial number. It will always start out as "ABCEN1J--" but the last two digits let you know what copy you have. 'Marriage Glitches' Inability to marry the Witch Princess The Witch will not count how many animals you kill and the event will not activate making her unavailable for marriage.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com The fix for this can be found during the New Years Festival. At the New Years Festival, if you get Buckwheat Flour instead of Buckwheat Noodles, your game is not glitched and you can marry the Witch Princess or Harvest Goddess.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com Inability to marry the Harvest Goddess Inability to marry the Harvest Goddess because of the missing Buckwheat Flour. Just like with the Witch Princess, receiving Buckwheat Flour at the New Years Festival will confirm that the game is not glitched and that marriage to her is possible.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com If the "Choker" item does not show up in the Mining List, the Harvest Goddess is also unavailable for marriage. In shipped item list the necklace may also appear as chokerHarvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com, but it is not known if this is a fix for this glitch. If you have a hurricane or snow storm will being married to Leia, the pond might get blown away along with Leia. She will still appear for events, but she will not appear at any other time. Since you can not give her gifts her LP will drop which may cause difficult in having a child if this happens right after you marry her. Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Getting remarried is also not a possibility in Harvest Moon DS. Standing Wife Sometimes after the New Years dream event, you will see your wife standing up in your bed after the event ends.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Keira Inaccessible If you save on the 255th floor of the 3rd mine, you will not be able to clear rocks blocking Keira's room.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Keira's Black Heart Event For Keira's black heart event, the sign will always say to bring Curry Rice. It is possible that even when bringing the correct item, Keira will not accept it.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Leia Dissapears After Leia's marriage she will begin to live in your pond. During a storm, buildings may be blowm away as can your pond. If the pond is blown away, Leia will be inaccessible for the remainder of the game. 'Villager Glitches' Leia Everywhere! When you start off your game, touching the bottom screen while the villagers are entering repeatedly may cause the villagers on screen to all appear as Leia.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Cody Disappears If you follow Cody for awhile, at 10pm he will randomly disappear/teleport. If you go to his house, he will appear there. Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com 'Money Glitches' Billion Dollar Glitch For this glitch, it is required that you hire the Fishing Team in the Winter time.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com It has also been reported that you must send them to fish at the beach for a minimum of three days. It is also rumored that you must throw a stone into your shipping bin in order for this to work.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com 'Farm Glitches' Glitchy Farm If one of your buildings collapse during the winter season, there will be grass hidden underneath the snow that is not visible. This may cause tiles on your farm to be impassable.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com If you leave your farm and re enter, patches of your field will appear as glitched pixelated patches. Even removing all of the grass from the collapsed building will not fix this. Shed Glitches This occurs when players order a Lumber or Animal Shed from Gotz. The next morning, when the character awakens, there is nothing but a blank black screen. You will find, however, that your character still is able to move or walk. Walk until you find the door. You then will be outside the farmhouse and everything will return to normal.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com 'Item/Tool Glitches' Buckwheat Flour During New Years Festival, Buckwheat Flour will not appear. The shipping list will not be able to be completed destroying your chances of marrying the Harvest Goddess and the Witch Princess.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com This glitch has no fix. Mythic Necklace Not Appearing The Mythic necklace will not appear at Jet's store.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Legendary Sword If you faint in the fourth mine while using your Legendary Sword and the next day is a holiday, the sword may appear somewhere in your house during the holiday broadcast by the sprite. After the holiday has ended, the sword will go away.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Cheaper Blessing If you have two (or more) of the same cursed accessory in your blue slot and you call the Church to de curse it, it will only cost 100,000 G.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Brushing Glitch There is an apparent glitch where any animal that can be brushed can also be milked or sheared.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com Milker Level Glitch After your milker reaches level 1, there is a glitch that allows it to be leveled all the way to level 99 easily. Every single time it is used, it will level up, even when not used on a Cow.Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com After using the milker 99 times (after reaching Level 1), you will obtain 100 bottles of milk each time you use the milker.Harvest Moon DS Glitches harvestmoonparadise.com Twice Sheared Sheep You can shear your sheep twice if you use the Touch Glove and only shear half the sheep at a time. If you shear the back half only, you should be able to obtain Medium Wool. Activate the shears with the Touch Glove again and obtain another Medium Wool. If you wish to obtain 4 small Wools instead, shear the sheep a quarter at a time. The more times you shear a sheep in a single day, the more affection you will obtain from that sheep.Harvest Moon DS Glitches harvestmoonparadise.com 'Other Glitches' "Ghost Town" ' This glitch will happen at the very start of the game. After the game's opening cut scenes, you can walk into town and find that all of the doors are locked and that there are no villagers walking around town. Throwing your dog ball into the watering hole next to your stable will cause the ball to be lost, prompting Thomas to bring you another one. This will apparently fix this glitch without having to start a new game.Harvest Moon DS Glitches ''harvestmoonparadise.com '''Glitches on Screen After talking to someone, a line of pixels appears, but disappears when exiting a building.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com Freezing Glitch The game can randomly freeze, which is especially prone to happen in winter. This is caused by the programmers leaving in the BIOS of the Japanese DS system rather than replacing it with the BIOS of the US DS system.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com It is recommended to save often so that you do not lose progress. Simply restart the game and reload your last save. Corrupted Save File At some point in your game you might not be able to load your safe file, which means that your save file is corrupt. It is possible that corrupted save files have something to do with saving on a screen where this is a lot of movement (in your barn or at the Harvest Sprite Tree), or when the Fishing Sprite Team has been hired.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.com It is also possible that this file freeze is more likely to occur when you are playing the game and attempt to reload the file, rather than occurring when you first turn on the DS.Harvest Moon DS Glitches harvestmoonparadise.com If your save file is corrupt, there is no way to retrieve it. Pets Get Stuck When you build your bathroom if one of your animals (dog or cat) are where it will be built they might get stuck.Harvest Moon DS Glitches neoseeker.comHarvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com Ouch! Sometimes when you open the shelf, fridge, or tool/accessory boxes you character will say "ouch".Harvest Moon DS Forums fogu.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: DS Category:Glitches Category:Pages without Pictures